


Violin Orchestra

by KairiasYami2



Series: 500 Words A Day [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Concepts as humanoid beings, Existentialism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: The truth is thus:Life is not inherently good.Death is not inherently bad.(Day 11 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Life & Death - Relationship, Life/Death
Series: 500 Words A Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756213
Kudos: 3





	Violin Orchestra

Prompt: Violin Orchestra

* * *

  
The sound of violins fill the air. Two figures dance slowly, twirling around one another. Beneath the feet is nothing, merely an empty void. Above them floats everything, all that exists as well as all that ever will exist. Despite the jarring dichotomy, the air is peaceful. After all, the two figures are just as different. 

Life smiles. They are all. They are full of color and joy - any color visible to human eyes, and thousands more that humans cannot see, are all visible on Life.

Death smiles. They are nothing. They are dark, void of color. They almost seem to suck the vibrancy of color from the world around them. 

One would think that Life - bright and cheery looking - would be the good one, no? With Death as their nemesis, dark and brooding and evil. 

But that is not the truth of existence. The truth is thus: 

Life is not inherently good. 

Death is not inherently bad. 

Life is joy and love and family. 

Death is loss and sorrow and grieving. 

Life is struggle and hardship. 

Death is freedom and peace. 

What is Life without Death? What is a Death without Life? Like the two figures of Life and Death personified, dancing slowly, so too is Life and Death a cycle, never ending and inevitable. 

Death is inevitable. But so, too, is Life. 

Life twirls gracefully and a tornado swirls to life. Death tugs them back, and calmly accepts the tributes. Death lets go and glides away, and decays. Life follows quickly and sends their scavengers to feast. 

Push and pull. 

Give and take. 

A never ending cycle of Life and Death. 

Nothing escapes. Nothing ends their haunting dance. 

And through all of that existential dread, the violin music keeps playing. 


End file.
